


I must...

by seasparks



Series: I must... [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, Gen, we are not sure if we succeeded, we wrote this to see if we could prove a point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasparks/pseuds/seasparks
Summary: Byleth makes her decision.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: I must... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102412
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	I must...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Byedletre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byedletre/gifts).



Edelgard is the Flame Emperor.

The thought rattles around Byleth's mind, finding purchase in the empty space left by Sothis when she sacrificed herself for Byleth.

Right.

Sothis.

Byleth suppresses a flare of anger at the death of the goddess. The child who, for a time, was her only friend. It was that anger that led her to where she is now, her sword pointed at the one responsible for the deaths of her first friend and her only father, Rhea's ultimatum still hanging in the air. With one swing of her sword, Byleth can avenge both their deaths and make sure no one suffers the way she has ever again.

Ever again...

A memory comes to Byleth, unbidden. A vulnerable girl, baring her scars for Byleth and Byleth alone. A determined woman, vowing to prevent the atrocities visited upon her family from being inflicted on anyone else.

A furious emperor, still powerless to stop the atrocities being committed right under her nose.

Edelgard is the Flame Emperor.

But that also means...

The Flame Emperor is Edelgard.

Edelgard, who loves stuffed animals and sweets.

Edelgard, who wakes up in the middle of the night with horrible nightmares.

Edelgard, who blushes at the slightest praise.

Edelgard, who vowed to create a world free from the tyranny of crests and nobility.

Edelgard, whose smile Byleth would do anything to protect.

Would do _anything_...?

No.

_Will_ do anything.

There are still so many questions buzzing at the edges of Byleth's consciousness, flickering in and out of existence like...like fish leaping out of a pond. She has to be patient, or she'll never catch the answer fish she seeks. What kind of bait would she need to catch an answer, anyway? Maybe...hmm...

Byleth shakes her head. Concentration has always been difficult for her, but she needs to focus. Edelgard needs her to focus.

Edelgard, who is the Flame Emperor.

Edelgard, whom Byleth trusts above all others.

And finally, Byleth realizes her choice isn't really a choice at all. Solemnly, she walks to her place beside the woman who has earned her loyalty. This is the only possible outcome; anything else is unthinkable.

Edelgard is the Flame Emperor, and Byleth will protect her with her life.

**Author's Note:**

> in the comments of one of Byedletre's (amazing!!) fics ('Anything (Together)'), we posited that it would be possible to write something dramatic/climactic in the same style as that fic. This was the scene that immediately came to mind for us, but we were busy writing other stuff on a (self-imposed) deadline at the time, so we didn't get to it right away. Today, after reading their latest fic, we remembered that we intended to write this, and we weren't doing anything else, so...here it is!
> 
> we don't think we quite matched the original's style, so we're not sure if this actually proves our point or not, but we did have Feelings while writing it, sooo...hopefully anyone who finished it & is reading this note did, too? let us know!
> 
> (also hey Byedletre we promise not everything we write is gonna be gifted to you but it just makes sense for this to be, y'know? you get us thinking about Edeleth and Writing and also Writing Edeleth; we were actually planning on working on a Final Fantasy Tactics fic, since we're replaying that for the zillionth time, but then this happened instead >_>; )


End file.
